percabeth
by hysteria0604
Summary: people meet percabeth
1. Chapter 1

On with the show!

Duncan Allis' POV

"Yes, that fish requires saltwater, not freshwater!" I told a lady for the fifth time. Clownfish are not freshwater fish! I was halfway through my shift at an aquarium store called Aqua Palace, and it was around lunchtime so the morning rush of the people who've been keeping fish for fifty years and buy them fresh food every morning was over. I mean, I like fish, but not that much. I finally convinced the lady to buy a nice little guppy for her ten gallon aquarium and sat down with a sigh at my stool when the door rang.

"Hello, welcome to Aqua Palace!" our cashier, Emily, cheerily called out. "How can I help you today?"

'I'm getting an aquarium," a male voice proudly said. The voice sounded mature but the wording incredibly young.

"Okay, go on and see Jack over there!" Catherine pointed to me and I stood up.

'Hi, I'm Jonah," I greeted them. The boy that had spoken was tall, taller than me, and had messy dark hair and ocean green eyes.

"Percy," he said, looking around.

"I'm Annabeth," his companion, a pretty girl with curly blonde hair told me.

"Nice to meet you," I told them, inwardly sighing. Teenagers were always the type to buy a fish and put it in a bowl to die. "Let's go over here and pick out your tank." I led them to the retail side of the store, where hundreds of tanks of varying sizes shone under the lights.

"What's the biggest you have?" Percy asked. Oh great, a spoilt brat.

"Percy! You live in a your cabin!" Annabeth complained. "Your room is such a disaster, I bet you can't fit a fish bowl."

"A cabin should be able to hold anything up to three thousand pounds total," I interjected, not wanting an argument.

"Great," Percy smiled smugly. "How big would that be?"

"About three hundred gallons," I said, gesturing to three huge tanks about seven feet long that sat in the middle of the store.

"Cool!" Percy ran over. The three tanks came with stands and covers, one was white, one was black, and one was wood-colored. "I want, hmm," he mused. "The black one!" Wow. I'd never had anyone just come in and buy such a huge tank so fast.

"That's a thousand dollars, Percy!" Annabeth reminded him, having seen the tag. "Plus probably another two thousand for everything else you need."

"I know," he said, whispering something in her ear. She laughed and nodded.

"Alright, go nuts!" She gestured expansively to the whole store. He grinned and hugged her. Having no clue what just happened, I played along, taking out a sticky note and labeling the white aquarium as 'SOLD'.

"So, now you need to figure out if you want salt or fresh water," I said. "Saltwater's more difficult for a first time keeper."

"Saltwater!" Percy quickly said.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smacked his arm.

"What! I like the ocean!"

"Mm-hmm."

I coughed slightly. "Great, let's get you some rock and sand for your aquarium, and lights and such." Over the next hour, Percy selected the fanciest version of everything, from lighting to filtration, filling up two carts with all the equipment. He paid the grand total of $2,567.89 and headed out to a big white van labeled Delphi's Strawberry Service. They loaded everything in and waved goodbye, since they knew now that they had to cycle the aquarium to make it safe for fish. I'd told them to come back in a month, with photos, because who doesn't want to see a tank that big?

A month later, I saw them back.

"Hello, guys! How's the aquarium?" I greeted them. Hopefully they'd buy a lot more stuff because I got a huge commission off that sale.

"Percy nearly broke it several times," Annabeth said, staring pointedly at Percy, "but it's okay. Here, we took a photo." She handed me a printout of the huge aquarium in a room with blue and green walls, filled with water and the rocks and sand arranged just so.

"Annabeth took AGES to set up the rocks! You would've thought she was designing another temple!" Percy complained, then covered his mouth and muttered an "oops". Annabeth punched him, glaring. Another temple? Since when do teenage girls design temples?

"Wow, it looks awesome," I said appreciatively. It really did. I was thinking it'd end up filled with beer bottles and the rocks haphazardly throw everywhere. "Ready to pick out some fish?" Percy nodded quickly and followed me to the first line of aquariums with fish in them. "Did you make a list of what fish you want, like I asked?" Annabeth dug in her bag and pulled out a list neatly written in a girl's handwriting. I looked it over- wow. It was neatly written with the Latin names of each species and amounts for each. It looked like this:

2x Mandarin Dragonet  
2x Mccosker Wrasse  
4x Firefish  
1x Emperor Angel  
2x Clownfish  
1x Orange Stripped Goby  
1x Yellowfin Wrasse  
1x Anthias  
1x Flame Angel  
1x Potters Angel  
1x Powder Blue Tang  
2x Yellow Tang  
1x Regal Tang  
1x Yellow Longnose Butterfly  
1x Tailspot Blenny  
3x Banggai Cardinal

"Wow, alright then. Nice job. Let's pick out the big fish first," I led them to the tank filled with angelfish. Percy leaned down and looked closely at each one.

"Those ones," he pointed out the ones he wanted, and I bagged them. We kept going until we had all the fish he wanted in a big cart, all in individual bags.

"Do you want corals?" I was hoping he'd say yes, since corals equaled big commission tabs.

"Yes! Definitely! Why don't you pick them out, I don't know much about light requirements," he said excitedly. Annabeth rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like "Lazy son of Poseidon." Weird. I happily went through and selected a bunch of beautiful corals, anemones, and invertebrates like snails and crabs, piling up at least a thousand dollars worth. So? They were evidently rich and I could use the commission! I handed them the second cartful and Percy grinned, Annabeth shaking her head. Since it was Catherine's day off, I checked them out, and Annabeth handed me a credit card that said "Daedalus Banking and Inventions" on it. I stared in awe as the infinity sign came up for the maximum amount, my eyes revealing my shock.

"That'll be $3,497.76," I said in awe.

"Not mine, it was a gift from, um, long story," Annabeth added quickly. I happily rang them up and helped them put everything in the same van as before.

"Send me photos!" I said, giving Percy a slip with my email written on it.

"Cool, thanks, man," he said, shaking my hand. Two months later, I received a photo of the most beautiful aquarium I'd ever seen. It looked exactly like a wild reef and was covered in corals, the fish healthy looking and swimming happily. I saw them back in the store every so often, the tank never ran into a single issue and was eventually featured in a reef keeper's magazine when I sent in a photo of it. Turns out, Percy was a delinquent when he was twelve. Things are really odd sometimes, but I was fine with it. I made nearly a thousand in commissions off of them


	2. New Rome

CHAPTER 2

 **I got a review saying that my story is a stolen version of another, well, I must say, IT IS NOT!**

Frank Martin POV

I'm stuck. I have no way to get out of the locker. Yeah that's right, I am bullied because I'm what the Ares/ Mars kids call a nerd. Just because I did well in all subjects, I became a nerd. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Frank Martin, legacy of Apollo. My father was a son of the Roman Apollo and he married a mortal. Despite being a grandson of Apollo, I do have a very nerdy look to me: I have extremely thick glasses and my face is covered in pimples. I'm quite short, even shorter than my crush who isn't very tall at 5'9 feet. Her name is Annabeth Chase, but more about her later. My clothes aren't cool. I wear mismatched colored clothes with suspenders, and I'm a 17 year old, nervous, shy kid who still wears braces.

Now about Annabeth, she is a daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and war craft. She is athletic, smart( obviously ) and pretty-ish. She is majoring in architecture ( just like me.. yay ) and was very good at it. She was given a villa at Rome for being a hero of war( oh yeah, I almost forgot : she's really strong and brave ). So I am stuck here, in a locker, thinking about my crush.. Wow! I suck even in my own world…

Suddenly, the locker opened and Annabeth could be seen. Her beautiful, yet intimidating grey eyes shone with concern. She gave me her hand and pulled me up. We walked together to Architecture where we were told to partner up. I silently looked at her and she nodded; maybe it as my imagination but I think I saw her roll her eyes. We started our projects and we decided to go to her villa to complete building temples for each and every Olympian god there is. We worked for about 3 and a half hours working on temples and we were done with about a fourth of the gods( 3 of the gods: Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto) when a boy opened the door; which meant he had a key…

He was well built. He had sea- green eyes and jet black hair that looked like he didn't care about it. He only had 2 pimples: one on his nose, and the other near his ear .When he smiled, you could see that one of his teeth were crooked. All in all, he was good looking, kinda like one of those devilishly handsome skateboarders that you can never trust.

When Annabeth saw him, she jumped up and hugged him. I wanted to punch him, who was he, just waltzing over and stealing my girl. well, Annabeth wasn't my girl yet but whatever. I was her best friend and she never hugged me like that..

So Percy, that was his name, was the son of Greek Neptune: Poseidon. He was athletic, and was majoring in swimming. He was given a villa at Rome for being a hero of war as well. He fell into tartarus ( greek hell) for her and was her boyfriend.

There goes my chance at getting Annabeth Chase to become my girlfriend


	3. CHB

Angelina Joseph

I had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood yesterday. I am a daughter of Aphrodite. I rolled out of bed at 5:15 AM exactly and tiptoed to the bathroom. I fixed my hair, straightened it and put it up in a ponytail before going for a run. I wanted to hit the beach..I figured Percy was there. Percy was a son of Poseidon. He was pretty good looking. He was well built. He had sea- green eyes and jet black hair that looked like he didn't care about it. He only had 2 pimples: one on his nose, and the other near his ear .When he smiled, you could see that one of his teeth were crooked. All in all, he was good looking, kinda like one of those devilishly handsome skateboarders. Percy was there.. with someone else.

I could make out that the other figure was a girl with long, messy blonde hair. Her hair was disheveled and had some sand in it, like she had been sleeping on the sand, which she probably had, by the looks of them. Risky, the harpies had orders to eat anyone out past curfew. The boy said something and the girl nudged him with her shoulder before resting her head on his chest. He kissed her head softly.

Who was the girl? I ran past them and neither of them looked at me. I wondered why. Then I glanced behind me and saw the reason. Their lips were locked together and their arms around each other. That was the reason that they didn't notice me. I hadn't noticed the thorn bush ahead of me, and since I was looking behind, I happened to run right into it.

I crashed into the bush and fell straight on top of it. Parts of it snapped and I felt thorns digging into my arms and legs. I heard voices and soft footsteps. Percy and the blonde haired girl were standing over me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me in a sweet voice. I sat up and hauled myself out of the bushes. When I looked up, I was staring into the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson. I couldn't remember what I was going to say or where I was. I couldn't remember my own name. All I could think of was him as I looked into those eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay," I muttered. The girl helped me up." I think you're the new kid, right? Angelina, if I'm not wrong" she said.

"Yeah, I'm Angelina, daughter of Aphrodite, I just came yesterday." Percy looked at the girl and she shrugged.

"Cool. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And this is Percy, son of Poseidon. We're kind of the unofficial leaders here at CHB," she said. How dare she called Percy an idiot! He was perfect. I mean, I had never actually talked to him, but he seemed amazing, just like me. Perfect match! Unfortunately, it looked like he and Annabeth were together, given the kissing.

"So, you guys are dating?" I questioned. Maybe I had a chance at him. No, I wasn't going to doubt myself. He was totally into me.

"Yeah, it'll be two years this August," Percy replied. Annabeth was giving me an odd look. She was onto me. Time to run. I pulled myself up and started jogging, yelling over my shoulder, "It was nice meeting you guys! See you soon!"

I sprinted back to my cabin, where everyone was still asleep, given it was only 6:45 in the morning. I took a long shower, washing and conditioning my hair three times. I was dirty and sweaty from my run. I hopped out and got dressed in a nicer outfit.

My new siblings had helped me find good clothes. I needed to get out on a shopping spree anyway. I slipped on a pair of super short denim shorts and I changed into a pair of a light purple crop top. Under my bed, I found my hot pink 4 inch stilettos and popped them on my feet.

In front of the mirror, I got out my oversized makeup bag. I applied every makeup known to mankind, I'll spare you the pain of hearing it all. Let me just tell you, it took an hour. By the time I was done with my makeup, and positive it was perfect, it was 8: 00 o' clock and my siblings were all awake. Everyone was rushing around until our counselor, Piper, announced it was time for breakfast. I would get to eat with Percy! He would fall in love with me, under the rising sun.

We marched to the pavilion and sat down... all at one table. You had to sit with your cabin. I saw someone sit down next to Percy and grab a strawberry off his plate. I knew who it was before I saw the hair. Annabeth. I thought she had said she was a daughter of Athena. And anyway, you couldn't date your half sibling, or so I'd been told..

"Aren't Percy and Annabeth together?" I asked Piper. She nodded.

"Yeah ..they're not siblings. She just sits with him because he's all alone and they have special privileges 'cause they saved the world multiple times and they're the unofficial leaders of camp." There it was again. That 'unofficial leaders of camp' that Annabeth had been talking about.

"Oh," I said. Piper looked at me sympathetically.

"It's kind of obvious you want to be with Percy. Just tell him," she whispered. What? Was I that obvious? Uh-oh.

"Um, am I that obvious?" I asked Piper. She nodded.

"Just ask him out!" Piper murmured. What? She was telling me to ask him out?!

"No! He's dating someone! And I know she's not as pretty as me, but still!?" I don't even care that he's dating somebody I thought and strolled over to where Percy and Annabeth were sitting. They looked up at me, Percy confused, Annabeth kind of annoyed.

"May I help you?" She asked sarcastically. I smirked. Soon she would be down on her knees crying because I stole her boyfriend.

"Actually I wanted to ask Percy a question. Why don't you dump this little dumbo? I'm so much prettier and I would be a better girlfriend for you," I said. Percy and Annabeth both looked shocked that I had actually said that. I was very proud of myself. Then Percy stood up and moved toward me. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, ready for a kiss. Instead I got a tight slap across my face.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, talk like that to me or Annabeth again, you will be sorry. Also, it's kind of stupid to call the smartest girl at camp a dumbo 'cause she's a billion times smarter than you on your best day," Percy muttered in my ear. Ouch. That hurt. He stalked off towards his table where I saw him mumbling to Annabeth in a hushed tone.

I stumbled to my table and everyone was trying not to laugh. Piper was actually laughing, not even trying to hide it.

"Everybody knows not to mess with Percabeth! What did you do?" My half sister Niki whispered. What? Piper was a backstabbing sister. Well, she was just getting back at me for being rude to her yesterday when I called her a liar and lots of other things I don't want to repeat again.

"Oh," I mumbled. My whole table was staring at me by now. I did the logical thing, for once, and ran away, to the cabin, to my bed, where I looked at fashion magazines under my pink blanket until everyone came back.

"Hey!" Somebody shouted as the group walked in. I tossed the blanket away, threw the magazine down on my bed, tearing off a model's head in the process, and sprinted out the door. I stopped to catch my breath and fix my hair when a boy caught my eye.

I could forget about Percy. They were happy, and being the daughter of the love goddess, I know true love when I see it. And Percy and Annabeth had it.


End file.
